


give your heart to charity (and your hand to me)

by batofgoodintent (crownedcrusader)



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Dick Grayson is a girl, F/F, Female Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/pseuds/batofgoodintent
Summary: Koriand’r's hand is promised to seal a Tamaranean-Gordanian peace treaty, with humans as a third party enforcer to keep the Gordanians out of Tamaran for good. It is meant to be purely political -- this marriage and alliance with the humans, who boast a Justice League, will protect their planet. Tamaraneans trust marriages more than treaties; marriages with two parties living under one roof are insurance against mistreatment of their people. Insurance against their powerful allies backing out.So they have the most powerful human offer his eldest child in marriage.Bruce Wayne interprets this to mean his eldestson.The trouble is that Bruce Wayne’s eldest child is Dixie. His daughter.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	give your heart to charity (and your hand to me)

**Author's Note:**

> arranged marriage to save tamaran au

The spaceship lands just outside of Wayne Manor. Later, Alfred will have a heart attack at how the rocket fuel and landing-fire -- even from afar -- has ruined his garden. But for now, he stands tall and proud, with a straight back and tense shoulders. 

A posture that everyone in the Wayne family is adopting. From the youngest, Damian Wayne, to the eldest, Dixie Grayson -- they keep themselves stoic and proud. 

The only exception is Jason. Despite his overly-formal attire, he mainly stands out for his attitude. The others have a carefully blank expression; instead, Jason grimaces. 

Dixie can’t really blame him. 

The engagement wasn’t Jason’s idea, and it took a lot of convincing to get him onboard with it. Not least because he still hasn’t had a real relationship of his own. The last thing he needs is a political relationship with an extraterrestrial before he’s even kissed a girl. 

(Jason denies that last one, but Dixie knows the truth. He totally would have bragged about it to his older sister by now if he had.) 

But it really seems like it can’t be helped. Tamaran has been invaded by Gordanians, which flagged the Green Lantern’s attention last month. The Justice League wanted to interfere immediately, as there was a threat of alien trafficking rising, and if the Gordanians had access to the solar-powered, sturdy, incredibly strong Tamaraneans, then they might have the manpower to take over the entire Vega Galaxy. 

Unfortunately, when the JLA tried to come to Tamaran to help, the Tamaranean citizens had hidden, refusing to come out and allow the JLA to weed out the Gordanians. The planet was on the brink of worldwide, guerilla style civil war -- and there was only one way to stop it. 

A royal, nuptial alliance. 

One member of the Royal Family had already betrayed the people. Tamaranean citizens wouldn’t trust any moves the Royal Family made unless they had a stake in the JLA’s involvement -- proof that the humans were to be trusted. 

Hence, joining the eldest daughter of the Royal Family, Princess Koriand’r, to the son of the most powerful man on Earth. 

(Technically, Lex Luthor might be the most powerful man on Earth, but he had no universally acknowledged son -- and there was no way in hell that Bruce would let Lex have a hand in this.) 

The Tamaraneans had asked for Bruce’s eldest; Bruce had proposed Jason. 

And now, the ship was here, and the entire Wayne family was gathered outside to make a good impression on their guest. 

Princess Koriand’r had landed without the rest of her family, but she had brought two attendants. Not there for her security -- as if to prove that this was a peaceful mission -- but as a witness, to swear on his life that Koriand’r would be wed. 

The ship lands, and Dixie leans over to Bruce to nudge his side. “This is weird, right?”

Bruce gives her a flat look. “Shush.”

“I can’t be the only one who thinks this is weird though. Right?” 

Jason mutters something under his breath. Tim and Cass elbow him in the stomach at the exact same time. Dixie bites her lip to hice her smile. She’s taught them well.

“I said,” Jason tries again, “That this is fine. I’m totally onboard with this. Yay alliance.” 

Bruce gives him a dispassionate frown. 

“I can’t be the only one who thinks this is weird,” DIxie says. “Jason, blink once if you’re being kidnapped and forced into this.” 

“I consented to this,” Jason says, pointedly flat, but blinks once. 

Dixie clears her throat to hide her laughter. 

But then, the gate to the spaceship drops, and Dixie straightens her back to make a better impression as the sister in law. 

A long, slim ramp emerges from the spaceship, and Dixie watches, along with everyone, as two orange-golden figures in scarce but vibrant purple uniforms walk out of the ship. 

The second figure is the most beautiful woman Dixie has ever seen in her life. She openly stares, blue eyes wide and wanting. 

The alien -- and Dixie can only assume she’s Princess Koriand’r, based on the headpiece and air of royalty around her -- is taller than any woman Dixie has ever seen, with a full five inches in hair adding to that height. Her hair isn’t just voluminous though -- it’s long, and looks like  _ fire  _ towards the ends. Red and orange and yellow, flickering like a candle. That alone would be cause to stare, but her musculature is like a soldier’s, and she has a beautiful face, with vibrant, pupilless green eyes. 

Dixie swallows. 

She can feel someone’s eyes on her -- probably Cass’s. Her sister could always read her, could always tell when Dixie had a crush.

Truthfully though, Dixie hadn’t had a true crush in years. She also hadn’t had this much gay panic in years, either. Not since she’d been to Themyscira and learned that there was no reason to panic about something so beautiful. 

Koriand’r turns and catches her eye.  _ Catches  _ is right, too. Dixie has never felt so trapped in her life -- and she’s been kidnapped  _ dozens  _ of times. 

As soon as she catches her eye, though, Koriand’r releases her. She strides off the metal ramp, taking her first steps onto Earth soil. She glances at the ground only for a moment -- too regal to give it more than a moment’s notice. Then, she looks out at each and every member of the Wayne Family, including Bruce. For a moment, it seems like she’s ready to give a speech, some kind of introduction to herself or her people. 

But instead, she walks directly directly in front of Dixie - 

And kisses her. 

Dixie’s eyes widen. For an instant, she thinks about pulling away. Instead, she’s weak at the idea of this alien goddess. She leans into it, going on her toes to more easily bend into this kiss that her brother’s fiance has, for some reason, bestowed on her.

Princess Koriand’r’s lips are warm; gentle. Yet, there is the feeling that Koriand’r is taking something from her. Dixie had never felt so pliant, or so limp. Yet for all that she feels weak at the knees, she has no qualms. 

Instead, when Koriand’r finally pulls away, Dixie has to force herself not to lean back in for another. It’s only through years of training that she keeps her composure and doesn’t go back for more. 

“Thank you, Sir Jason,” Koriand’r says, her voice as regal and otherworldly as Dixie had imagined. “My apologies for such a forward introduction, but my people learn language through lip contact.” 

For an instant, Dixie doesn’t realize the mix-up. 

But when she does, she glances directly at Jason, whose face is beet red. 

Dixie swallows. Then, she pulls back and bows at the waist. 

“I’m Dixie,” she says. “Bruce’s eldest daughter.” 

Princess Koriand’r stares at her. 

Then, she looks at the rest of the lineup of children, tilting her head to the side. 

Jason, thankfully, steps forward and bows at the waist, too. “I’m Jason. Bruce’s eldest son.” 

Neither Dixie nor Jason rise after bowing. They wait for Princess Koriand’r to make her move, as she is the alien here -- and outnumbered, even if she could outfight them easy as anything. 

Finally, Koriand’r looks at Bruce, who is just below her eye level. 

“Is Dixie not your eldest child?” Koriand’r asks. 

“She is,” Bruce says hesitantly.

“But you agreed to present your eldest child in marriage. Why did you not?” 

“I meant my eldest son. On Earth, female-female couplings are…” He pauses. “They have never been used for diplomacy before.” 

Koriand’r frowns. “On Tamaran it is simply between eldest children, so long as they are unmarried, and so long as the age gap is not too large.” She pauses. “Jason barely looks of age. I desire your eldest, Dixie, for this reason. She will be more respectable to my people than this…” She glances at Jason. “Than this kit.” 

Bruce’s jaw flexes. “Dixie was not part of the agreement.”

“Is she already engaged to another?” Koriand’r asks, looking back and looking Dixie over -- as though examining her for anything that would indicate marriage. Dixie wonders whether Tamaraneans wear rings, or if they have another symbol for marriage. 

“She isn’t married,” Bruce says. 

Koriand’r turns to Dixie again. “Then… has she, herself, formally refused?” 

“No.” 

Bruce’s mouth is still open; but it wasn’t him to answer. 

Every eye turns to Dixie. 

She squares her shoulders, reminds herself that an entire planet of civilians is resting on this agreement. It doesn’t matter if they aren’t human; they need her. So she steps forward, and steels her resolve.

“I mean -- I have not formally refused. I was not aware I was an option.” She pauses. “My answer isn’t no.” 

Princess Koriand’r arches one brow. “Then what is your answer, Dixie of Earth?” 

Dixie’s entire family stares at her. Only Cass smiles -- everyone else is slack-jawed. Shocked, numb, and a little horrified. Or maybe awed, in Tim’s case. 

(He would, Dixie thinks. He’s got the  _ worst  _ crush on his own alien teammate.) 

She swallows. 

“Yes,” she says -- and for the rest of her life, she will wonder if it was impulse or her usual heroism. But no matter the outcome, or her intentions, Dixie says yes. 

Princess Koriand’r smiles, bright enough to match the sun. Unlike the sun, Dixie stares at Kory’s face, awed and reverent. “Then you shall be my betrothed, eldest child of Wayne,” she says. Then, she extends a hand to Dixie, who takes it. It’s only a moment later that she realizes this is probably the Tamaranean equivalent of a handshake; some kind of binding agreement. 

Well -- she’s already said yes. What’s the harm in a handshake?

But to her surprise, Kory takes her hand with both of hers. Then, she presses it to her lips, kissing her knuckles. 

“Thank you, Dixie of Earth,” she says softly. 

“Dixie Grayson is fine,” she says. “Or- just Dixie.” 

“If we are already dropping family names, then you may call me Kory. But I will not renounce my family name officially until after the wedding.” 

Dixie stares. “You don’t have to change your name, Princess Koriand’r. We have two names on Earth, rather than a… a suffix,” she says, testing it out. “I am honored at the gesture. But you have my utmost respect for the sacrifice you make for your people.” 

“They will not be sold to the Gordanians,” Princess Koriand’r says -- and there is something dark and burning in her eyes. Dixie knows, suddenly, that even if Koriand’r wasn’t making this alliance with Earth, that she would have found another way to keep her people safe. She shivers. 

Bruce puts a hand on Dixie’s shoulder; a show of support. But for who, Dixie isn’t entirely sure. 

“We’ve arranged for you to stay at Wayne Manor as long as you are on Earth,” Bruce says. “We’re honored to have you here, Princess Koriand’r.” 

“And I am honored to be here.” Koriand’r smiles. “Thank you.”

“Then let us show you to your room -- or rather, your rooms,” Alfred says, cutting in. Playing the perfect butler as usual. He glances between Koriand’r and the other Tamaranean. “Shall we assist you with your luggage, Princess Koriand’r?” 

“I have brought nothing but what my attendant holds beside him,” Koriand’r says. There is something strained in that pleasant smile. 

Dixie wonders what, exactly, this treaty means for Koriand’r. 

Then again, she should probably be wondering what it will mean for herself. Because up until two minutes ago, Dixie Grayson was happily single, not living in the Manor, and not out to the public. 

Her stomach sinks as she realizes she hasn’t prepared for this at all. 

She glances at Bruce -- but for once, his face gives her no cues for what to do. 

Which means he’s just as out of depth here as she is. 

Dixie takes a few steps forward, between Alfred and Koriand’r. 

“Alfred, I’ll show her to her room,” she says -- to everyone’s surprise. It seems she’s full of those today. “It’s next to mine, and… it’s been a long journey for them. Perhaps you can show her attendant around, as I get to know Princess Koriand’r.” 

Koriand’r stares at her, with those glowing, pupilless eyes. Dixie can’t help but stare, but she tries to keep the awe and wonder out of her face… for now. 

Dixie bows at the waist again. Then, she extends a hand. “Allow me to walk with you, Princess Koriand’r.” When Koriand’r raises both brows and looks uncertain, Dixie smiles and tries to look the part of a good hostess. “I only want to get to know my future wife, really. I’m sure we both have questions about each other.”

For a moment, Dixie thinks that Koriand’r will say no. 

But then, the princess takes her arm, and Dixie can’t help but smile up at her. 

Maybe, she thinks, this won’t be as terrifying as she thought. 


End file.
